


Song of the Broken Wings

by DrivvenWrinth



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27084193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrivvenWrinth/pseuds/DrivvenWrinth
Summary: A Dark Poem I wrote that I always thought would turn into a fanfic Ita/Naru AU, but the muse took flight. Maybe it will inspire someone else.
Kudos: 2





	Song of the Broken Wings

Listen listen o' little bird.  
You perch upon the parapet.  
No sweeter voice can be heard.  
You sing your heart out to my dear pet.

The cat does watch, most intent.  
He paces to and fro.  
The object of your desire sits hesitant.  
There is something you should know.

My little dear is bound to me.  
The feather’s purpose is no longer flight.  
His ebony plumes only I can see.  
The wings were clipped as is my right.

He is mine forever more.  
You may come to sing again.  
Sing to the one that you adore.  
Remind him of what has never been.

He will hate you in the end.  
He will despise all that you are.  
Envy is a bitter friend.  
I find him prettier with the scar.


End file.
